If I Fell
by DracoxAstoria
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is the odd Slytherin out...but this year is the year she becomes a real woman and finds a man... but even before she can look is falling in love with someone she doesn't even know...
1. Lover Boy

Oke! sorry guys but SITWSLM is being postponed/cancelled. I don't exactly like it so oh well! Now I just remembered about Astoria and Draco getting married and decided to write about how they met:) At first this was supposed to be (wow I so forgot what a one chapter story is called...definite blonde moment...) But decided to make it a story:) So read on!:)Please:)

~DracoxAstoria

* * *

If I fell…

My footsteps echoed in the dark hallways of the dungeon leading to the slytherin common room, listening for anyone who might try to attack me. Being the quietest Slytherin I was almost always picked on, being cursed and stuffed in room closets, sometimes locked in for days… But I didn't mind for at least I wasn't invisible…

"This year is going to be different." I had told myself before entering the castle. Over the summer I had…grown, and finally my female figure had appeared. This year was going to be the new beginning for me, the year I became the Slytherin queen.

On the train I had gotten lots of looks, mostly from hormone driven boys, all too naïve for my taste. I needed someone who knew how to treat me right…now I just had to find him.

"Ah, now who is this," A voice called from behind me, spinning me around to face him. Recognizing me he smirked. "Greengrass."

"And who are you?" All I could see in the darkness was his white smile and his figure. He towered over me, which wasn't very hard since I was barely 5 foot.

"Don't worry about it…" He snaked his arm around my waist and yanked me towards him, our faces barely a centimeter away. I could feel his warm breath across my face, inviting me to close the distance…"Goodnight Greengrass…" His voice barely audible as he kissed my cheek and melted into the darkness…

That night my dreams were full of his voice, of his arms holding me, promising to never let me go. When I woke in the morning I decided to do a bit of research on my mystery love boy. Enrolling the help of my friends to search for him. But, by the end of the day, we had narrowed it down to all the boys in slytherin…which were quite a few.

"I'm heading back now guys…" I told my friends before leaving the table and roaming down to the dungeons again. Halfway to the common room I was pulled into a dark room.

"Nice to see you Greengrass," _Ah, lover boy._ "Or may I have the pleasure," he whispered huskily. "Of calling you by your first name?" Melting in his arms, I whispered back.

"Astoria…"

"Hmmm?"

"My names… Astoria…" My voice coming out in short rasps as he ran his nose down my neck, pausing every few seconds to kiss it.

"Astoria," he breathed. The way he said my name made my toes curl up and my heart to quicken even more.

"Can I know yours?" He stopped kissing my neck and stood face to face with me.

"What would be the fun in that," and he disappeared again, leaving me weak in the knees and breathless yet again.


	2. Oh mother of snape!

**Hello all! Well I just would like to say thank you for reading my story:) Reviiieeewww:)**

**Story:** yes I know Astoria is not the same age as Draco but I've decided in this story she is:) So hah!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot:) WEll...some of ittttt

DracoxAstoria

* * *

"Oh mother of Snape!"

"Asoria?" Pansy's head appeared above me, as my covers were violently ripped from over my head. "Wakey wakey! Time for breakfast lemon pie!" Pansy and I had been friends since we were born, conjoined at the hip.

"Have you talked to Millicent yet?" I asked, making my way to the bathroom to get ready.

"Yes, she said that you're nuts!" Pansy giggled, throwing stuff all around our room, most likely trying to find her wand. "Have you seen my wand?" _Bingo._

"It's not like she's crazier than me! I mean, she's the one who stalked Blaise all last year, barely got any sleep she did." I countered peering out at her. "Try under you bed." Waving, she dismissed it, meaning the conversation is over.

"You know, I think she should ask Blaise if anyone has said anything about stalking a girl." I heard her scoff and then jump up excitedly with wand in hand.

"Oh Storia, I love you and your brains!" She grabbed my hand and spun me into her arms. "How every did you get into Slytherin my dear?" Elbowing her in the side, I escaped and charmed the door to the bathroom to lock as I stepped in. "Violence… always has been her favorite."

After we were both ready, we sauntered down the stairs and into the common room. Millicent and Pansy were the queen bees of slytherin. Everyone thought that I was a slave of theirs, until yesterday. Ever since we got on that train everyone has been treating me like a princess, and I wasn't going to let it stop.

"Asoria! Pansy!" Millicent hopped off of Blaise's lap, rushing over to us. " I have some news about stalker, lover boy…" She whispered peering around the common room. "Blaise was complaining earlier about how Draco wouldn't shut up about some girl…" _Oh dear lord…anyone other than that prick._

"Oh…" Pansy looked uncomfortably down at her shoes. Pansy used to be in love with Draco, but ever since he finally told her to sod off in 3rd year, we never seemed to see eye to eye anymore.

"There's no way… Oh dear lord, it is him!" I shouted, gaining the attention of the whole common room. To make matters even better Draco entered the room, looking around to see what everyone was staring at. Eventually our eyes met and he smirked. "Please don't come over…pleassseeee…" I whispered shutting my eyes.

"Hello, Millicent, Pansy…Astoria." _Oh mother of Snape…_ I opened my eyes and was met with his icy grey ones. They both whispered their greetings and waited for me to speak.

"Malfoy." His eyes seemed to sparkle as I grew more and more embarrassed.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Draco but we must get to breakfast…"

"Yes, yes my apologies." As we turned to leave, I was pulled back. "I would just like to have a word with Astoria real quick." Pansy was about to open her mouth, but Draco raised his hand, silencing her. "Don't worry I shall escort her to breakfast in no later than 5 minutes."

"Fine, see you then Astoria." Millicent grabbed Pansy's arm and mouthed over to me _get 'em girl._ I smirked back and looked up at Draco.

"Yes Malfoy?" His smirk disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"You know I have a name." He sounded so pathetic, as if I had hurt him in some way. I scoffed at that thought and turned around. "Wait, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" Instead of him speaking I was met with Draco's lips. My heart skipped a beat and I closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in this kiss. A few minutes later we broke apart, me near collapsing and Draco smiling, yes smiling, not smirking.

"You have a beautiful smile…" I sighed, leaning towards him.

"You, are beautiful." My face immediately turned red and I turned from him.

"See you later…Draco." I heard him chuckle as I walked down the hall, hands shaking, heart yearning.

_If I fell in love with you…would you promise to be true? Because I've been in love before…and I've found that love is more, then just holding hands…_

_"_Astoria!" I spun around and noticed Draco running up to me.

"Yes?"

"I remember saying I'd walk you to breakfast." I smiled then gasped as his hand entwined with mine.

_If I fell in love…with you_


	3. Never met a nice Slytherin before

**Hello all! Well now we're actually starting to get into the plot of the story:) REview and Read:)**

**3 DracoxAstoria**

* * *

"Never met a nice Slytherin before..."

"Today we shall be creating four potions, each very hard to actually accomplish. The first Draught of Peace, second Draught of death, Everlasting elixirs and Forgetfulness potion." Professor Slughorn announced as he entered the class room. "Now you all are in advanced potions so I expect you to finish before class ends." Everyone began searching but Professor Slughorn called for our attention. "Wait, partners. Now Lovegood and Malfoy. Granger and Greengrass. Zambini and Weasley. Potter and Patil. You may begin."

I ran over to Granger and started babbling. "Hello, I'm Astoria."

"Hermione Granger." She seemed shocked as I held my hand out for her to shake, but she shook it anyway. "Never met a nice Slytherin before…"

"Yes, I seem to be the only sane one. Now I'll start on the Draught of Death since it'll take the longest, you should probably do the everlasting elixir, we can't have you do that forgetfulness potion, in case the fumes make you... Well forgetful." Hermione nodded and went off to search for ingredients.

Way before the end of class we had finished all our potions, so we sat watching as everyone else failed, miserably.

"Oh Luna…" Hermione sighed, watching as Draco yelled at Luna who was yelling right back at him.

"Oh dear lord…" I gasped as Blaise's potion exploded just as Weasley's did.

"Oh Ron…" I looked over at Hermione and smiled as she stared dreamily over at him.

"Are you two together?" Hermione looked over at me surprised, then blushed.

"Me…and Ron? No…no we're just friends…he's with Lavender Brown…the slut of gryfindor…" She growled the last part out. I nodded, knowing not to intrude any further. I looked back over at Draco and Luna and noticed he was actually smiling.

"I've never seen Malfoy smile before." He was smiling at me. Hermione noticed this also and looked over at me. "Are you two together?"

"No, definetly not. I despise that ferret." _Yet I'm falling for him…_ She smirked and patted me on the arm.

"Now, how did you ever get into Slytherin?"

"Well, I've got a nasty temper and I'm quite evil sometimes, that is how." Draco waved over at me, beckoning me to come over. "I guess I'll go see what he needs."

"I see you're speaking with enemy…" He whispered glancing over at Hermione.

"There is no rule that I cannot speak with other Houses." He looked over at me and shook his head, apparently ashamed of me. "There isn't!"

"It's an unspoken one Astoria…and of all of the people to talk with…a mudblood!" Shocked, I slapped him in the face and stomped away. _How can he go from loving to a bloody arse in an hour?_

Hermione stared wide eyed as I sat down next to her. "What happened? I mean I don't blame you…but what happened?"

"He said something…that pissed me off." She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"Was it about…me?" I opened my mouth, but decided to keep quiet. "You don't have to be nice to me yah know… I understand."

"I see no reason to hate people I don't even know…so don't worry about it. You're much more interesting and a heck of a lot smarter than most Slytherins." Before she could speak Professor Slughorn spoke up.

"Alright, ten points to Slytherin and Gryfindor for Miss Greengrass and Miss Grangers fabulous work today. Now for everyone else, I'm unimpressed, but what else should I expect?" He laughed, then noticed no one else was and stopped. "Ahem… 5 page essay on the history of potion making due Wednesday…class dismissed." Everyone stood up, gathered their things and rushed out the door.

"See you later Hermione." She waved from the door and rushed out with Harry and Ron by her side.

I walked to the common room, glad that I had an off period today. Just as I sat on the couch someone called my name.

"Greengrass!" Draco stepped through the door, looking ready to murder. "How dare you slap me!" I glared at him and stood up, ready to defend myself.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be such an arse…Malfoy!" I growled stepping up to him. He grabbed my arm and threw me backwards. "Don't touch me!"

Seeming to finally notice what he did Draco backed up, looking like a frightened puppy. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…sorry." I got up from the couch and stared at him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice was soft, filled with concern.

"I swear you're bipolar Draco…" His head shot up as he noticed his name.

"So are you Astoria." I smiled and let him wrap his arms around me, his scent enveloping me.

"You smell good…" I whispered.

"So do you." He smirked letting me go. I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the couch, taking out my potions book. "Can I join you?"

"As long as you don't expect me to do your essay."

"We'll see…we'll see." We both sat there, working in a comfortable silence.

"Why?" Draco looked up from his paper and frowned.

"Why what?"

"Why notice me now?"

"I've always noticed you…but you've always been hiding." _Oh… well that's true._

"Do you mean you've been stalking me?" He smirked and leaned back against the couch.

"Yes, yes I have." We both laughed and I laid my head down on his lap, staring up into his mysterious eyes. _Don't forget absolutely gorgeous…_

"We are definitely bipolar Greengrass…" He smirked down at me, stroking my crazy blonde hair. "I have to say you have some crazy blue eyes, turning from blue to green…to black."

"Black?"

"When you're angry your eyes turn black…" He whispered grimacing, as if he was reliving something. "Of course it was my fault you were mad…and I apologize."

"It's alright Draco." He smiled at his name…again. "Are you always going to smile when I say you're name?"

"Are you gonna blush every time I say yours…Astoria?" Right on queue I blushed. "I guess that answers my question."

"Astoria…Greengrass?" A younger year slytherin walked into the room and blushed. "I have a letter here…for you." I got up and thanked him, patting him on the head.

"I think you just made that little boys day." I didn't even hear him as I opened the letter and my heart broke.

"Oh no…" I moaned falling into darkness…


End file.
